


Takasin

by piccadillyblues



Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: Dark fluff, Extended Scene, F/M, Reunited and It Feels So Awkward and Sad Yet Still So Good
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Akselin ja Elinan ensimmäinen yö Akselin palattua vankilasta: extended take
Relationships: Akseli Koskela/Elina Koskela
Kudos: 6





	Takasin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kaikki kuuluu Linnalle, minä en hyödy tästä mitään.
> 
> Osallistuu Finissä darkfluffhaasteeseen, mikä oli vähän jännää. Genrelle ei ole yleispätevää määritelmää. Darkfic on Finissä olevan määritelmän mukaan ficci, jossa hahmoista tai aiheesta on tehty alkuperäisteosta synkempi, mutta... tämä on myös Täällä Pohjantähden alla... mitenkä pimennät tätä... kaikkia ahdistaa jo valmiiksi... mutta tässä haasteessa haettiinkin ennen kaikkea tulkintoja, joten tässä sitä hitto vie ollaan.
> 
> Lisäksi tämä osallistuu fanficsataseen sanalla 041 (muodot).

Elina päästää hiuksensa vapaaksi ja sammuttaa viimeisen valon.

”Tästä sinun vierestäshän minä lähdin”, mies hänen vieressään kuiskaa.

Hengitys kuin ennen, Akselin hengitys, mutta kaikki muu on poissa. Kaikki muu. Mitä se ihmiselle tekeekään, semmoisessa paikassa olla.

Elina nielaisee kyyneleet vielä hetkeksi pois ja kömpii sänkyyn, vetää peiton ylös. Sättii itseään siitä, että nyt äkkiä jotenkin pelkää.

Puukehikko narahtaa, kun Akseli vaihtaa asentoa hänen vieressään. Hän kääntyy Elinan suuntaan, muttei katso häntä, ei aivan koskekaan. Pala kasvaa Elinan kurkussa. Niin lähellä, ja miksi silti niin kaukana.

”Ei minusta nyt kyllä paljon iloo ole… Juur pystyssä pysyn”, Akseli koettaa vitsailla.

Se livahtaa Elinan pelkojen alle. Naurahdus karkaa hänen kurkustaan, ja posket karahtavat kuumiksi. Jotakin hymähtelee Akselikin, kun Elina vanhasta tavasta painautuu hänen kainaloonsa.

”Suotta siinä piiloon mene”, Akseli supisee aivan yhtä vanhasta tottumuksesta, ja lapsellinen hihitys täristää Elinan kylkiä, kun hän tulee vielä lähemmäs. Akseli vetää hänet syliinsä ja pitää häntä siinä.

Hän on aivan luuta ja nahkaa. Ennen niin voimakkaat, kireät lihakset Akselin käsivarsissa ovat kuihtuneet. Luut painavat, ja ranne osuu ikävästi Elinan hartioiden väliin.

On kuin Akseli huomaisi saman, sillä hän siirtyy vähän ja liikuttaa ruumistaan kuin ei tuntisi sitä itsekään. Ote Elinasta herpaantuu.

”Älä”, Elinalta pääsee. Äkkiä hän on hädissään, että Akseli päästäisi hänestä irti ja katoaisi siitä. Eihän hän ole vielä kunnolla ymmärtänyt hänen palaamistaankaan.

”Mitä”, Akseli kysyy. Ääni on matala ja kireä, muttei vihainen. Se on vanha ääni. Akselin on vaikea olla, ja se on liikaa.

Viimein Elina purskahtaa äänettömään itkuun, joka ei alettuaan lopu pitkään aikaan.

*

Itku kestää kauan, sillä samoissa kyynelissä purkautuvat sekä onni Akselin paluusta että koko vanha pelko ja suru hänen puolestaan. Ilo siitä, että hän on yhä hengissä, yhä siinä, ja nyt kotona Elinan vierellä, ja samalla epätoivo joka kerrasta, kun kirjeeseen piti lisätä sen menevän kuolemaantuomitulle. Perheen kokonaiseksi tulemisen helpotus, ja kaikki pelko siitä, kun ei lainkaan tiennyt, minne sitä kolmen pienen lapsen kanssa joutuisi, kun vanhemmat olivat huonona eikä miestä olisi ehkä kohta enää laisinkaan.

Akseli kiertää käden Elinan hartioille, ensin hitaasti kuin arastelisi, ja laskee kämmenen hänen takaraivolleen. Elinan poski painautuu luisevaa olkaa vasten, ja hän puristaa silmänsä kiinni. Akseli ei puhu mitään, on vain. Hengittää. On siinä, lähellä, kotona hänen vierellään.

Vähä vähältä Elinan itku rauhoittuu niiskutukseksi, ja hän pyyhkäisee kädellään nenänsä alta häveten hiukan kohtaustaan. Akseli on alkanut silitellä varovasti hänen hiuksiaan, kuljettaa sormiaan niiden läpi.

”Tässä ny… poraamaan ruveta”, Akseli mumisee. Se on sellainen kömpelö ja kiusaantunut lohdutus, joita parempaan hän ei koskaan ole pystynyt. Elina nyökkää ja pudistaa päätään, koettaa huokailemalla rauhoittaa hengitystään ja oloaan. Akselin rinta kohoilee tasaisesti hänen allaan, ja se auttaa hiukan.

”Ei… Mutta ei sitä… lastenkan aikana… Kun muutenkin…”

”Sitä suotta… tässä kumminkin.”

Jäinen sade rapisee marraskuisten tuulenpuuskien mukana ikkunalasia vasten.

*

”Tulikko sinä mielelläs kotio?” Elina kysyy. Arastuttaa, mutta hänen on pakko.

”Kuinka niin… Tietysti.”

”Kun…”, Elina nieleskelee. Hän tietää kuulostavansa lapselliselta; vankilassako Akseli olisi ennemmin ollut kuin täällä, kotonaan, turvassa heidän kanssaan. Mutta hänen on kuultava se Akselin äänellä. ”Minä vaan aattelin… Kun sinä olet niin hiljainen ja synkkä.”

”Enhän minä… Sen kummempi…”, Akseli hymähtää. Tuhahduksessa ei ole iloa mukana, muttei myöskään ilkeyttä. ”Sinä vaan olet kuvitellu jotakin vanhaa, ja se panee tuntuun semmoselta…”

Kai Elina onkin. Voittokin on jo kolmen, kun viimeksi Akselin tästä lähtiessä hän makasi kapaloissa. Sitten oli vain kuulopuheita, pelkoa ja epätoivoa. Miltä se on Akselistakaan mahtanut tuntua. Ei Elina kestä edes ajatella semmoisia. Kirjeet, joihin oli lapsi kirjoittanut nimensä alle, ja Elina tunnollisesti lisännyt vastaanottajan nimen eteen KUOLEMAANTUOMITTU.

Puhe vaikenee. Elinan silmäluomet ovat itkun jäljiltä raskaat, ja hän nukkuisi äkkiä, jos vain päättäisi. Äänettömyydessä on kuitenkin vielä sellainen jännite, että hän pysyy valveilla ja odottaa.

*

Akseli kampaa yhä Elinan hiuksia sormillaan. Ne sentään vielä ovat samat, sormet ja ääni ja hengitys, vaikka muuten koko mies on täynnä sellaisia kulmia ja kovia linjoja, jotka eivät olleet siinä ennen. Akseli ei itsekään tunnu tietävän miten olla. On kuin hän ei sopisi Elinaa vasten yhtä saumattomasti kuin aiemmin. Tai sitten hän on kokonaan unohtanut, miten pidellä Elinaa.

Pikkuhiljaa heidän syleilynsä muuttuu. Akselin käsi laskeutuu Elinan vyötärölle ja liikkuu yöpaidan päällä varovasti, tunnustelee. Se tuntuu hyvältä ja lämpimältä, ja Elina henkäisee mielihyvästä Akselin olkaan.

”Sussa on vieläkin kaikki niin pehmeää”, Akseli mutisee. ”Sinussa aina oli.”

Elina hymyilee, koska Akselin sanat tuntuvat hyvältä. Elinakin on laihtunut kolmen vuoden aikana, tullut suorastaan kulmikkaaksi. Hänen kätensä ovat kuluneet ja kovettuneet työssä siinä kuin muidenkin. Hän taipuu mielissään hyväilyjen alle ja vastaa niihin omillaan, kuljettaa sormenpäätä Akselin solisluun viivalla ja selkärangan kuopilla. Akselin kämmenet liukuvat hänen vyötäröltään tutustumaan uudestaan lantion kaareen ja rinnan lämpimään kohoumaan, ja Elina tuntee sisällään polttelevan saman ujon halun kuin aivan ensimmäisinä öinä Akselin kanssa.

Sitten Akseli irrottaa. Hän käy makuulle, tuijottaa kattoon eikä enää Elinaa kohti. Hän puuskahtaa tuskastuneen kuuloisesti, ja hänen muodossaan on vihainen kireys.

”Mikä on?” Elina kuiskaa huolissaan.

”Ei… Mitään tässä…”

”Teinkö minä… pahasti jotain?”

”Ee…semmosia… Minä vaan… Käydään vaan nukkuun.”

Elina ei sano mitään, mutta hänen katseensa alla Akseli lopulta lisää hyvin vaimealla äänellä:

”En minä muista enää mimmosta se onkan.”

Elina tietää, milloin Akselin huono tuuli kohdistuu häneen ja milloin ei, mutta se ei riitä patoamaan uusia kyyneliä, jotka valahtavat hänen poskelleen.

”En minä… sun tarvittekkan…”, hän sopottaa ja nielaisee nyyhkäisyn vaikeasti. ”Kyllä minä… mutta jos et sinä niin…”

Akseli kääntää päätään. Pimeässä hänen ilmettään ei näe, mutta Elina tuntee sen silti. Akseli on yhä Akseli, eikä heidän sanaton kielensä ole kolmessa vuodessakaan kuollut. Elina hengittää syvään rauhoittaakseen itsensä, sisään ja ulos.

”Nukutaan.”

*

Elina havahtuu, kun viileä ilma livahtaa peiton alle. Hän ei jaksa avata silmiään, jotka tuntuvat liimautuneen kiinni, mutta kuulostelee Akselin hengitystä ja liikehdintää, ja tajuaa hänen istuvan sängynlaidalla.

”Mikset sinä nuku?”

Akseli huokaa raskaasti. Kohta hän nostaa jalkansa takaisin vuoteeseen ja asettuu makuulle.

”Muuton tossa heräsin… en tiedä…”

Elina venyttelee hiukan, kierähtää Akselin puolelle petiä ja kietaisee käsivarren hänen ympärilleen. Hän on liian unelias ja viluissaan ujostellakseen enää näin lähelle tulemista.

”Näikkö sinä unta”, hän kysyy hellästi. Hän ei odota, että Akseli vastaa lainkaan, mutta kohta Akseli pudistaa päätään.

Monta tovia kuluu. Ulkona ropisee edelleen vettä, ja sen ääni saa mielen horteeseen. Elina on miltei nukahtanut uudestaan Akselin lämpöön, kun tämä puhuu.

”Sitä sentän… Kun kolme poikaakin tehny… ettei se ny sillä tavalla…”

Elina huokaa ja suukottaa Akselin hartiaa.

”…semmosia… Meitillä on loppuelämä aikaa”, hän kuiskaa. Hänestä tuntuu, ettei Akselia vaivaa vain iltainen. Että hän pelkää sen olevan muuta, jotakin suurempaa. Elina ei halua kiusata häntä puhumalla suoraan tai väittämällä mitään, eikä hän varmaan asian arkaluontoisuudesta johtuen kehtaisikaan, mutta hänen sydäntään pakottaa katsoa Akselia tällaisena.

”En minä muuta… kunhan sinut. Takasin ja henkissä”, hän lisää. ”Minä niin kauvan kaipasin ja pelkäsin… Mutta nyt sinä olet palannu. En minä muuta tarvitte.”

*

Syleily on Elinan puhuessa muuttunut taas. Elinan poski on Akselin rinnalla, ja hän silittää nyt vuorostaan Akselin karheaa tukkaa. Sekin tuntuu harvenneen, hiusraja on karannut kauemmas ohimoille. Kohta Akselin käsi liukuu taas merkitsevällä tavalla hänen vyötärölleen, ja Elina hymyilee. Toinen käsi asettuu lantiolle, niin että Elina kellahtaa kahareisin Akselin syliin. He vaihtavat ensimmäiset kunnolliset suudelmansa siinä, kaikessa rauhassa, ja hiljalleen kohtaus kehittyy; kummankin hengitys käy raskaaksi, käsi eksyy paidan alle. Akseli likistää varovasti Elinan rintaa ja saa hänet henkäisemään.

”Muistakko sinä”, Elina kuiskaa suudelmien välissä. Hän hymyilee, kun osa Akselista ainakin tuntuu alkavan muistaa. Se tuntuu samalta kuin Elinan muistoissa. Akseli ähkäisee mielihyvästä, ehkä myös helpotuksesta.

Akseli kiepauttaa heidät toisin päin niin, että sänky narahtaa, ja Elina on taas itkeä kaikesta häntä kohtaan tuntemastaan rakkaudesta. Kömpelösti Akseli hyväilee Elinan kasvoja, halkeilleet huulet raapaisevat hänen otsaansa, ja hän on juuri sanomaisillaan jotain, kun tuvassa rapisee. Akseli huokaa syvään, kun vähä vähältä oven läpi alkaa kuulua poikien hiljaiseksi tarkoitettua supinaa. Välistä erottuu Voiton ääni kärsimättömän heleänä, ja Vilho ja Eero hyssyttelevät häntä pikkulapsen tomeruudella.

”Pojaat rupee herään”, Akseli mutisee anteeksipyytävään sävyyn. Elina nyökkää ja hengittelee hetken.

”Menenkö minä laittaan tulta? Jos sinä lepäisit vielä?”

”Kai minäkin… mutta jos sinä jo menossa olet…”

Orpo olo leviää Elinan mieleen, kun vieressä kylkeä kääntävä mies on taas yhtä vieras kuin illalla, kun hän varoittamatta astui tupaan toivottaen ehtoota. Jokin Akselissa on kaukana poissa. Se kuuluu hänen äänessään, näkyy synkän hajamielisessä ilmeessä. Elina saattaa vain toivoa, että loputkin hänestä löytää aikanansa takaisin kotiin, takaisin hänen luokseen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa löydyn @violasmirabiles!


End file.
